Sun and Moon
by Ichiruki13
Summary: When Ichigo, a lonely wandering merchant, meets Rukia, a wolf deity, what happens when they embark on a epic adventure to the north? Bleach and Spice & Wolf crossover. Will have both IchigoxRukia and HoloxLawrence. Please give a chance! Summary barely scratches the surface!


**So this my first crack at a story on FanFiction, even though I've read here since forever. This first chapter is a little short, and I do promise longer chapters in the future. Oh, and for those worrying this will be just like Spice & Wolf IT WON'T! There will be some things the same, especially the first chapter because I liked it this way, but the story will be it's own! Now I hope you enjoy the first chapter! :3 **

Ichigo awoke to the sounds of morning birds and streams of sunlight filtering through the tree branches above him. He sat up from the small sleeping bag, cracking his back and observing the scenery around him. It was a beautiful morning to say the least.

Looking behind him, Ichigo saw his horse, Zangetsu, chewing on some fresh grass. With a laugh he stood and began the morning routine.

Packing up his sleeping bag and lantern, and then checking his cart to assure the wheat he had bought was still fresh and that the wolf pelts were still in great condition. Once that was all and done Ichigo hooked up Zangetsu and began the two hour journey to the town he would be bartering in.

This was a town he frequented, due to kind people and fair trade. The rising power in church seemed to be causing distress however, due to the town's Pagan beliefs.

In the way of belief, Ichigo was a very complicated man. He hoped for something more after death, but downright devotion wasn't really what he saw religion as.

As he continued pondering the aspects of life with his horse (A strange sight indeed) Ichigo was stopped by a guard. Realizing he had arrived at the church town before his destination, Ichigo collected himself.

"Pass Sir?" Realizing he needed to show proof that he was of this land and a trader, Ichigo reached inside his jacket and found his papers. Handing them to the guard, who skimmed them quickly.

"All right, you're all clear. I'd advise caution going down to that village sir" Said the guard, causing a slight frown to find its way on his face.

"Why the caution?" Ichigo responded curiously.

"Them pagans are having their yearly festival and as usual will probably overdo it" Ichigo smirked, knowing full well how far pagan celebrations went.

"Thank you for the warning, but some partying locals shouldn't be too much for me" With a smile Ichigo continued on his way, only slightly hearing the grumblings of the guard behind him.

Within 5 minutes Ichigo reached the small village that seemed to be in overdrive. There were decorations lining the houses and a giant straw wolf was being constructed in the main square. Some of the locals immediately recognized Ichigo and waved him over.

"Kurosaki! How've ya been! It's been what…4 months?" Ichigo couldn't help but smirk and reply, "Yea something like that"

After some idle conversation Ichigo turned to the man who waved him over. "Do you know where I could find Orihime? I haven't seen her in a while" After some laughs from the men and a few perverted comments, the man told him that Orihime was probably finishing up in the wheat fields. Thanking them Ichigo signaled his horse forward with the reins.

Looking around Ichigo took in the pleasant view of the town and its outlying lands. It was very quaint, with only a small amount of bustle due to most being out working the fields. Quickly arriving at where the men directed him, Ichigo began scanning the workers for Orihime. Finally spotting her he realized she was collecting the last bushel of wheat, which meant their wolf deity was hiding there.

Ichigo laughed to himself, realizing he was actually thinking of this deity as if it were real. As Orihime cut the last bushel there was a slight rumble in Ichigo's cart, but he waved it off as the wind.

Turning back to the fields he realized the workers were chasing Orihime, as it was tradition to chase the one who caught and became the wolf deity. She came right at Ichigo, jumping and falling onto him.

"Kurosaki-kun! I've missed you!" Ichigo laughed at Orihime's foolish behavior.

"It's good to see you as well…but it seems you're busy" Realizing that she was still being chased, Orihime quickly stood and began running.

She then turned to Ichigo and yelled, "We'll talk over dinner tonight! Since I haven't seen you in a while…Your treat!" She turned with a giggle and ran inside a barn while the workers locked her in. They laughed as they enjoyed their traditions.

With a sigh Ichigo looked at the giant doors and whispered to himself, "How am I supposed to see you when you'll be locked up in there all night?"

Throughout the day Ichigo talked with the town's merchants and farmers and learned quite a bit. It seemed the farmers were using new methods to grow their wheat, which meant the people prayed less and less to their wolf deity, Rukia. Also it seemed a new lord had brought much needed cash flow to the region, which made the town prosper. Ichigo was surprised at how fast this town had grown.

Finally night rolled around and somehow Orihime managed to escape her prison. They had gotten a few drinks after supper and found themselves a nice secluded place to relax. Ichigo and Orihime began catching up on what had happened the past few months. Ichigo learned that her business was doing very well in town and that Orihime had some big money working plans in the works.

She then suddenly turned to Ichigo and said, "We should team up, you and I. I could use you in this deal" She looked at him intently.

"I'll have to pass, you're still too young to be making such risky moves Orihime" I didn't want to hurt the girls feelings but risky moves are just that, risky. She looked at me very intently before turning away.

"You've seen me all these years, and you still don't see how I've grown" She states before turning and leaning towards me. The way she leans is an obvious move to show off her cleavage, and Ichigo suddenly feeling uncomfortable jumps from his seat.

"Well…I..uh should be going. It was good to see you Orihime, your Dad would be proud of your progress as a merchant" Stunned by the compliment Orihime stands straight.

"Thank you…Kurosaki-kun. Come back soon to visit. Maybe I'll be a better merchant than you then" She cracks a smile as she finishes the sentence. Ichigo laughs.

"Maybe so, see you soon Orihime" With that goodbye he went outside and gathered his horse and cart, opting to just sleep outside again to save some coin. Finding a nice hill about 2 miles from town, Ichigo lays down and relaxes.

Looking to the stars Ichigo begins thinking to his mother, and that fateful day that changed everything. Suddenly breaking his chain of thought, a rumble erupts from Ichigo's cart.

Standing he looks at the covered cart for signs of an animal. He quickly realizes that the rustling is underneath the cover of the cart.

Ichigo grabs his katana from under the carts seat and prepares to move the cloth covering his goods. With a sudden jerk he rips the cloth off of his cart. Expecting to find an animal, the sight before him stuns him to silence.

Laying in between the furs is a naked, beautiful girl. That is not what stuns Ichigo however. The thing that stuns Ichigo is the wolf ears and tail protruding from the girl's body.

He unsheathes his katana and points it at her. "What kind of demon are you!" With that the girl's eyes become open. She begins to sit up, exposing her body to Ichigo. Unable to look away, Ichigo becomes transfixed by her beauty. He thinks to himself as she begins to become aware, that he has never seen something this…amazing.

She then lets out a wolf-like howl that echoes throughout the area, startling Ichigo from his gazing. Regaining his composure he raises the katana.

About to yell again, he is startled when the wolf-girl turns to him and sternly says, "A mere human has no right to raise a weapon to me! Bow before you're superior!" Ichigo is extremely bewildered by this sudden change in demeanor. As Ichigo stands there confused the girl looks him over closely this time.

"Ah, you are not from this area, carry on!" Ichigo decides to put the confusion aside and continue asking questions.

"Um…What are you?" He asks with a bit of caution.

"Me? Well I'm known as Rukia in this area. This takes Ichigo by surprise, because the wolf deity worshipped by the Pagan town he just visited was worshipping a deity called Rukia.

"Rukia eh? You know there's a deity called Rukia worshipped in that town down there. You sure that's your name?" She laughs.

"But of course. I'm Rukia the wise wolf after all, and it'd be much appreciated that you lower that vile weapon of yours" Ichigo sighs, feeling confident she won't attack him and sheathes his katana.

"You mean to tell me that you're the wolf deity worshipped by those people?" She turns to him, looking at him like he asked an incredibly dumb question.

"Of course I'm that deity! How many wolf deity's named Rukia have you met?!" Ichigo soon becomes bewildered by this strange girl's behavior.

"Prove it" She glances at him, curious at his meaning.

"Prove what, mortal?" Ichigo grimaces.

"Prove you're a god among men as you so boldly claim" Ichigo tries to remain calm, even though this girl does frighten him slightly.

"You wish to see my true form?"

"Yes" She seems conflicted.

"Do you truly wish this?" Something in her voice sounds like…fear. This worries Ichigo.

"I do" She lets out a sigh.

"Very well. To transform I either require some wheat…or…human blood" Ichigo gulps.

"Please, use the wheat" She cracks a smile before tearing some wheat from one of Ichigo's bushels. She cups her hand to her mouth as she slowly chews. Her eyes very intent on Ichigo.

"So what's suppo—"Suddenly there is a rush of gray and Ichigo is overwhelmed by blackness.

Ichigo awoke to the moon shining down on him. He quickly sits up and rubs the back of his head, feeling some pain from his fall. _Was it all a dream? _He thinks to himself.

After dusting himself off and standing, Ichigo decides that staying outside probably wouldn't be the best idea.

After a quick ride back to town he hesitantly woke the inn keeper, apologizing profusely for waking him at this hour. As Ichigo finally relaxed in his room he thought of the girl in his wagon.

"Who am I kidding? There's no way" As he lied down he was surprised to find his bed already occupied.

"No way what?" Rukia smiles at him knowingly.

"Wha—WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo is stunned to find that this girl is very much real.

"Oh shh before you wake up the whole town" Ichigo slaps a hand on his forehead, amazed at the carefree nature of this wolf-girl. Suddenly the moments before Ichigo's blackout come rushing back. He's standing there as Rukia transforms. Then falls back in awe as he sees her left arm has become a giant wolf's leg. Then he remembers the consuming darkness. Ichigo looks down at his feet in shame.

"I…I apologize Rukia" Rukia looks at him with an odd expression.

"Sorry for what?"

"You were decent enough to show me your true form, and I only cowered before you. I must apologize for this behavior" Rukia laughs.

"I would have been more surprised if you simply accepted my true form. Now wipe that sad look from your face, I have a request" Ichigo becomes curious.

"What could someone like you want from me?" A solemn look graces the girl's lips.

"As you may know, this town has…lost touch with the deal made with me so many years ago. Now it seems they have all but forgotten me, and I am but a god that no longer is believed in. I have decided that this means it is time for me to move on. I've decided…to go home. And I wish for you to take me there" Ichigo could of sworn he must have been gaping.

"You want me to…take you home? Why me?" She laughs at him.

"I have been on my own a long time, and wish accompaniment on my travels to the north. You were headed north anyway, am I correct?"

"Yes, but your…well you know"

"A wolf-god? You need not worry, I have hid among humans for hundreds of years"

"Well okay, but taking on another person is a difficult task" She frowns.

"If it's a money issue I will earn my keep! You need not worry about trying to feed us both. I am Rukia the wise wolf and will most certainly earn my meals!" Ichigo laughs at her antics.

"Well taking it into consideration…having a god could prove to be a good business partner in the future. And you swear to earn your keep? I can't have you draining all the money from my pockets" She smiles.

"Why of course"

"Then it seems I have no choice"

"Then it is decided. You shall take me home to Rukon, and I shall help to not be a burden to you" Ichigo laughs, realizing just how crazy this encounter had become.

With one final nod, they shake hands. This simple handshake seals their deal. Rukia states that she has a few more things to take care of, and that she'll meet Ichigo in the morning. After she leaves Ichigo finally lays down. _What have I gotten myself into?_ With a smile, Ichigo gets some much need rest.

Morning came and as agreed Rukia was waiting inside Ichigo's cart. Already snuggled in his wolf pelts. He got his cart moving, not wishing to wake her. After a few miles he heard some rumbling from beneath the cart cover. Suddenly Rukia crawls out and stands on the cart bench, dressed in some fine clothing that Ichigo had purchased some time back.

"Hey! Those are my finest clothes! Take those off!" With a laugh Rukia takes a seat.

"I can't be walking around naked now can I?" With some grumbles Ichigo lets it slide.

"At least they cover those ears and tail of yours"

"They'll do just fine if I do say so" Ichigo chuckles, knowing that he would probably regret this deal, but had to admit having someone to talk to other than Zangetsu was nice.

As they rode along, constantly bickering amongst one another, they didn't realize the long and eventful journey they were about to undertake together. Nor did they realize how they would only survive by believing in each other.

**So what did you think? Good? Terrible? Kill it with fire? Please let me know! Favorite and review! Input is always good for a beginner and I'm really hoping to turn this into a very exciting and long love tale. With plenty of my own twists thrown in ;) I'll update once the story catches a few eyes and gets some readers!**


End file.
